


Synonyms for Weird

by Ruubix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), I've literally seen summaries longer than this, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Very incomplete, just an idea, super short, use of time skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruubix/pseuds/Ruubix
Summary: Keith is being more temperamental than usual. Red is soothing, not surprising. Lance and Blue started this, also not surprising, but Lance and Blue being soothing too? Very surprising.Keith is just throwing a little Temper tantrum in his room and being in denial about thinking about Lance(I wrote this back in December while feeling angsty. I just thought I'd share what I have so far.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this probably won't make any sense until/if I write more.  
> This was written before season two.  
> This should take place right after ep one of season two, though. At the time I figured after they got out of the worm whole mess Keith would want answers.

Keith stomped into his room and slammed himself face first onto his bed. Nothing felt right, nothing was really going right, and he didn't feel himself. Sure, he acted normal up until he tried to singlehandedly fight an overpowered dictator and their number one enemy that's ruled most of the universe for 10,000+ years, but somehow that wasn’t comforting in the least. In fact, that was terrible. 

He had felt on edge ever since the day he started to feel the blue lion calling. Although, the calling was soothing the thing inside him that awakened in him was anything but. That very day he was kicked from the academy. That day he felt like he lost everything. 

It was not hard comparing the primal anger he felt fighting their enemy with the sudden anger that got him kicked from the academy, except it was stronger now. It was all just so strange. There was just so many tiny instances adding up like how he could close those Galra bay doors with a touch of his hand back then that was strange too. It shouldn’t have accepted his hand scan. He hated to think about what this ongoing math problems answer was. It didn’t seem like a nice even number.

Another prime example was how he felt around the blue lion. It helped. It, the thing that awakened, triggered these angry feelings calmed him. It helped him just by being near it. Hell, being around lance helped too. Which is ridiculous, because he had kept telling himself that he couldn't stand lance. That is until the day lance got hurt, hurt saving him.

Something in him had shifted for the better for once then. Just as it had when the red lion had accepted him. The moment lance had called his name and he had cradled him in his arms it felt right. He felt calm. Which was weird.

He punched his pillow half-heartedly. What the hell is going on?!


	2. Lance's POV 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter?

Lance would like to know what the Hell is going on. His favourite Rival seemed to be too, skittish? Docile? Dare he say, flustered at his very presence? Possibly by his devilishly handsome good looks? No, he didn't dare. He bit back a grin chuckled at the thought.

He peered at Keith's back at it disappeared around of the castle's many twists and turns. He had stomped off not even rolling his eyes at one of Lance’s jabs. 

As Lance headed to his room for his bedtime routine he shook his head thoughtfully.

No, Keith was just quiet. He was a quiet guy. The mullet had a thing for brooding. It came with the whole bad boy thing Lance supposed. He could relate to having a lot on his mind.

Lance peered into his room’s mirror. At least it worked like a mirror, but it was technically a screen.

Lance raised an eyebrow at his image, yeah, he really couldn’t blame Keith for being quiet actually. He himself had started feeling ripples of quiet wave through him lately. His usually hyper Adhd self felt, well, not so hyper. His thoughts still moved just as fast, but they felt more driven or aimed.  
Lance wasn’t sure if this was the result of him either, coping with bearing the weight of being a defender of Universe or the Blue lion that let him be the defender of the universe. Probably both. Both was always a good answer.

Blue helped him quiet his mind. She purred into him, just as he aimed her weapons she aimed his thoughts. He had to admit that, with a humble brag, that He was the closest to his lion in at least that aspect. As long as he listened to her things fell into place like puzzle pieces, it was exhilarating. It was, like finding your soulmate-lion? He trusts her and she trusts him and they flew as one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thousands of Ticks later

“Keith!!!”

As soon as he limped out of Red, Lance was on him. Lance looked distraught, well all the others looked distraught too, but lance was the first to get there. the hanger width did not hinder Lance closing the distance in a matter of Ticks, and with the grimace on his face, even Shiro stepped back from supporting Keith’s body weight.

Keith would have liked to step back to, but Lance’s hands were already pressed firmly on his shoulders and Lance was in his face. He held him steady just as he held him in place.

“What the Quiznak happened out there man?!!! Holy crow you’re injured! No wonder Red was freaking out! Blue even wanted me to dive in after you too! She had me convinced you were trapped! She almost left on her own!”

"I w-was upset..." Keith tried to glance away, but large blue eyes drew him in and kept him firmly in place just as Lance's hands did.

"No kidding man, you were making ME upset!!! It was freaky!" Lance continued loudly, but then suddenly quieted. Keith felt gentle worry ripple over him. It didn't feel like his lion.

"Wait, are you okay? Keith?!!"

Keith vaguely hears the other’s talking under Lances fussing. They ask Shiro if he’s alright and what happened with their meeting. Shiro says something that sounds like “later”, and Keith droops into Lance's arms everything fading to black.

The last thing he senses is Lance gripping him closer, more expletives, the buzzing ache of his wounds,”Pod Now”, and two rumbling purrs soothingly lulling him to rest.


End file.
